eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Tron
Megan Tron, once known as Megana, was an officer in Cyber Force from Cyberterra and a CyberSapien herself, being part of Orion's unit. They were best friends, and it was hinted that they had feelings for each other. That all changed when she was corrupted by the Fallen, infusing herself with Dark Essence and becoming evil. Soon after, she joins the Unicons, a Cyberterran terrorist organization, bent on ruling the planet. She quickly rises through the ranks, eventually becoming one of the three Trons. She later joins the Destroyers after she is abducted by Thanatos, and becomes a servant to the Darksyde. Characteristics *'Name': Megan Tron; Megana (former name) *'Race': Red CyberSapiens *'Age': 595 (approx. 16 human years) *'Affiliation': Destroyers, Cyber Force Elite (former), Unicons (former), The Fallen (former) *'Hair': Five red antenna *'Eyes': Neon Red (Black Cornea) (pure black when using Black essence) *'Likes': Orion (former), being in charge, her people, Dark Essence (addicted to it), her motives and conviction being questioned, mercury *'Dislikes': Orion's interfering, the current government of Cyberterra, having a master *'Family': unknown Appearance Casual Appearance SIG Suit Background Nothing is known about Megana's earlier history, only that she joined Cyber Force at some going in time (over 380 years). There, she meets Orion Nexus, who she initially hates, but the two later become friends. As time passes, Orion gains a reputation of grate deeds and feats of bravery, while Megana one of insubordination and violent behavior. However, the relation between the two starts to become more emotional, despite CyberSapien law forbidding this. Decades pass, and Orion is chosen as one of the seven Primes, a position of grate power and influence. On the night of his promotion, a huge party is thrown. During it, Orion and Megana almost kiss, but are interrupted by their teammates. Later on, a grate brawl begins. During that, Orion and Megan slip out, and go to a room, locking the door behind them. Decades after this, friction starts to appear between the two. Megana had lost trust in the current government, and was voicing her displeasure, and nothing Orion said managed to change that. During a mission, they and their team is sent to investigate a mysterious energy signal on a remote planet. On the planet, they find an abandoned spaceship, and enter it. What follows are several hours of pure chaos, members of the team being killed one by one, as the ship is infested with Cynecromorphs. Only Orion and Megana remain, and find the source of all the chaos: a fragment of The Black Matrix, and next to it, The Fallen, once one of Cyberterra's seven Primes until she was infected by Dark Essence. A fierce battle ensured, with neither side tipping the balance. Then the Fallen uses his most powerful weapon: his silver tongue. He plays on Megana's insecurity and doubt, and, despite Orion's best efforts, convinces her that Dark Essence is the key to a new age. Megan absorbs some of the Dark Essence in the Fragment, and instantly changes sides. She beats Orion, but finds herself unable to kill him. She instead ejects him into space. Immediately after, the Dark Essence in her body is exhausted, and she fells incredibly week. The Fallen tells her that, by absorbing the Essence, she has become instantly addicted to it, and thus she no live without absorbing some of it. He gives Megan the fragment of the Black, telling her that that are now bonded, as master and servant. Megan comments that she has no master, but the Fallen tells her that she has one now, and that, together, they will change the world, covering it in darkness. Megan doesn't know what to think of that, but, having no where else to go, and needing the Dark Essence to survive, decides to join the Fallen. For now. Since than, she has shortened her name, calling herself Megan. Member of Unicons Soon after, she joined Atronamus's Unicons; a terrorist organization bent on destroying the government of Cyberterra, and become the new leaders of the planet. However, she remained loyal to the Fallen, though she disliked being bond to him. Megan slowly rose through the the ranks of the organisation, until she became one of the three Trons, the highest ranking officers. At one point, the Fallen told Megan to go to a specific planet in an uncharted system, telling her that she will find "the ultimate weapon", though he didn't tell her what that weapon was. It took Megan four years to reach that location, only to find it infested with Cynecromorphs. However, determined to find the weapon, she pushed on, eventually reaching a large ship, right in the middle of the horde of undead. Inside the ship, she found a large chunk of crystallized Dark Essence. Knowing the power the crystals possess, Megan quickly grabbed them and left the forsaken planed. Four years later, she returned to Cyberterra, and was greeted by Atronamus and his right-hand man, Screamer. Showing them her discovery, she explained to them its power to revive the dead.. Wanting to test the Crystal's power, she humorously asked Screamer if he wanted to volunteer. He than showed her the corpse of a Cyber Force agent they had recently killed, calling it a gift. Megan than implanted a Dark Essence crystal in the corpse's chest, reviving it as a Cynecromorph, much to the shock of everyone present. Megan stated that the Dark Essence would be their greatest weapon... once she learns to control it. Nexus invasion Sometime later, Megan is found staring at the heap of Dark Essence, wondering how to control its power. Suddenly, she sees the Fallen next to her, commenting on the crystals beauty. Megan is initially shocked, but the Fallen tells he that it was only a mental message. He than asks what she intends to do, stating that, to control the Dark Essence, one must accept it, and become on with it. Megan stated that she has already infused herself with the Essence, but the Fallen than asks if she has infused herself enough. Just than, Screamer enters, asking Megan if she was okay, as he had heard her talk to herself. She tells him she is fine, and is trying to learn the secrets of the Essence. Screamer than asks Megan to take a break, as he was concerned that she is being affected by too much exposure to the Dark Essence. Megan responds that maybe she was not exposed enough and, taking a sliver of the substance, she plunging it into her own Spark, despite Screamer's desperate cry for her to stop. Recruited to the Destroyers Personality Skills/Abilities Abilities Skills Equipment Relationships Megan's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Grey Delisle Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:CyberSapien Category:Crew of the Darksyde Category:Destroyers